Slap or Kiss
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Yang wasn't entirely sure if she was going to get slapped or kissed.


**AN:** I got a fanfic request for the prompt "I don't know if I should kiss you or slap you." Ok, so, just to warn you, it's been forever since I watched RWBY, but here we go! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does.

* * *

It was both the most beautiful and the most horrifying thing she had ever seen.

Almost every piece of wood had been wrapped in rope, the threads held together by some foul smelling glue that gave her a headache just being near, despite the fact they were in the middle of the forest. Nails jutted from particular angles, none of them fully flush with the wood but instead almost just resisting touching it, most of them badly bent from inexperienced hammer-wielding-hands. Blankets had been strung up between the upper most towers, tied together with thick knots that looked as if they were about to come undone at any moment.

And hanging from every protrusion possible were tiny toy mice, the soft jingle of bells audible whenever a small gust of wind shook the entire three story structure.

"You made me a cat tower."

"You mentioned a few weeks ago how there was nowhere good to climb around school outside of the training rooms," Yang said slowly, eyeballing her girlfriend. She had thought Blake would be excited, but from the deadpan tone to her voice and the blank stare she was getting, she couldn't be quite so sure anymore. "I thought, well, they always have these kinds of thing in the pet stores, and I…" Trailing off, realizing what she just said, Yang threw up her hand and violently shook her head, eyes wide as Blake took a step towards her. "Not that I think you're a pet or anything, that was totally not my intention. Just, I know you do that finger mooshing thing sometimes-"

"Kneading," Blake interrupted, taking another step forward, her voice low. "I knead."

"Yeah, kneading," Yang said, nodding quickly in agreement. "And I know you can keep your nails trimmed on your own, but I've seen cats really enjoy this, and I know you're not a cat, but… I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

"That would be the smart decision, yes."

Her hand falling to her side in defeat, Yang bowed her head as Blake finished closing the distance between them. Putting on her most hopeful face that she would come out of this without losing her other arm, Yang slowly raised her eyes and slowly blinked, hoping the universal cat sign for 'I love you,' would help to calm the fanus.

What she got was a flick on the nose that sent her stumbling a few steps back, wincing in pain as she covered her face.

"I really don't know if I want to kiss you or slap you right now, Yang," Blake said honestly. "I guess we're going to have to find out." Giving her girlfriend a quick smirk, with just a few running steps she leapt into the air, landing gracefully on the top platform. Stretching out, she laid in a particularly sunny spot, her hand reaching down to bat playfully at the mouse hanging right below her.

"Are you mad," Yang asked after a moment, her head tilted and her voiced tinted with confusion. "Because you seem to be enjoying yourself up there."

"I'm furious," Blake reassured her, though the small smile on her face said otherwise. "How furious I am, though, will depend on how well this holds up."

"That's fair." Settling herself at the base of the nearest tree, Yang watched as Blake explored the building, biting the inside of her lip as she examined every nook and cranny, her smile growing wider as she tested out the blankets and found that they would hold. She almost laughed when Blake almost fell from one platform to the next, her nose twitching as she caught sent of the few catnip stuffed mice Yang had added, barely biting her tongue just in time for Blake to send another glare her way.

It took a few hours, the sun just beginning to set, when Blake returned to the ground, her face neutral as she returned to Yang's side.

"So, what's the verdict," Yang asked, nodding towards the tower. "Slap or kiss?"

She ended up getting both, in that order, which Yang personally counted as a win.


End file.
